Star Fox Blood Feud: War of the Raptor
by general whitefur
Summary: Five years after the destruction of the Heart of Cerinia Fox, Krystal, and the Star Fox team have disbanded. However a sudden and deadly attack on a Cornerian outpost shatters the quiet lives they have built for themselves and sends them into the greatest war since Andross and the Lylat Wars. Victory means freedom, and defeat means a life beneath the Raptor's wings.


A/N: So for all of you who read my previous story Star Fox Blood Feud welcome to the continuation of the story, for those of you who have not read Star Fox Blood Feud I _highly_ recommend reading it before diving into this story since if you don't I doubt you'll have any clue what's going on. I do plan for this story to have a slightly different flavor than the first one, hence why it is rated M from the outset, so just a cautionary warning there may be sex in it (among war related things as well), actually there is sex in it so I apologize if that isn't your thing. Just to reassure you though this is by no means a yiff story, sex scenes will only appear when and if I deem them appropriate in the story. Now all that talk of potentially awkward topics aside let us begin Star Fox Blood Feud: War of the Raptor...

CHAPTER I

THE END OF A QUIET LIFE

Krystal's breath came in rapid pants, her fur was damp with sweat and her tongue lolled out of her mouth in the humid summer heat. She looked down at her mate, Fox McCloud and smiled, there was nothing more satisfying than an impromptu coupling in the middle of their home's greenhouse, surrounded by tropical plants, the air filled with a light mist. Their hips ground together in a frenzied dance of passion as they moaned in pleasure. Finally she felt Fox thrust deeply inside her, a pleasured gasp escaping his lips as he filled her with his own warmth. Seconds later Krystal's own sensations reached a sudden crescendo as she cried out his name.

As the feelings of climax faded Krystal slid off of her husband and said, "Oh gods Foxy, I'm never going to get the gardening done at this rate."

Fox just smiled lazily, his eyes a bit dreamy, "Does it matter? We have all the time in the world."

Grinning Krystal said, "I suppose we do, and I can never resist you."

Fox's smile grew, "And I can never seem to keep my hands off of you, what does that make us?"

"A very, very, happily married couple." Krystal answered.

"Mmm." Fox hummed as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

Krystal placed her hands on his cheek ruffs and lost herself in his affection. Five years together and still the passion and love between them was a raging inferno, there wasn't a time of the day or night when either of them could deny the other, especially in the greenhouse. Even if it was hot, sweaty, and humid inside it year round it was still Krystal's favorite place to be with Fox, it reminded her so much of her home on Cerinia. When they separated from the kiss Krystal said, "And here I thought the honeymoon was over ages ago."

"Never," Fox replied, "I love you too much for this to ever stop."

"Good, because I rather enjoy how spontaneous we can be. Well, at least when Marcus isn't around."

"True," Said Fox, "He does get in the way a bit doesn't he?"

"Maybe a bit, but there isn't a day gone by I regret having him."

"Me neither." Fox said, "Now maybe we should go inside, you can garden when it isn't so warm, and when Marcus is back so that I won't be able to ambush you again."

Krystal giggled, "You looked so ridiculous in the flower bed like that."

Fox grinned, "It worked though."

Standing up Krystal went over to the trail of discarded clothing and began to dress herself. "It did."

Fox followed her and began to pick up his own clothes. Once fully dressed they exited the greenhouse, each with an arm around the others waist. They walked across the soft green grass that formed a pathway through the less tropical flower beds that surrounded the house, and the two weeping willows that guarded the flanks of their two story home. Krystal thought it a lovely place to live, two hours from Corneria City, there was none of that same hustle and bustle that had been a part of their lives when they had lived there at the end of the Aparoid conflict. Out here everything was green and alive, she woke up every morning to the sound of bird song, and everywhere she looked there were hummingbirds and bumble bees tending to the gardens she and her husband had so lovingly built together. There were times Krystal wondered if she was living in a dream, but then Marcus would come careening through the house and proceed to accidentally break something fragile and she was reminded that her life was oh so real.

Fox opened the pair of French doors and then waited as she walked in. Krystal sighed as she entered the house, the cool air and dimmer lighting a relief after the bright and hot greenhouse.

"I could use something cold to drink." Fox mentioned.

"I'll get us some ice tea. You just relax and look handsome." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling at her Fox went to sit on the couch in the living room. Krystal headed to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator, reaching in and retrieving the pitcher of ice tea she set it on the granite counter top before grabbing two glasses out of the cabinet above. "What am I missing?" She mumbled to herself, "Oh!" Opening up the freezer she grabbed two ice cubes in each hand and then quickly dropped them into the glasses. Grabbing the pitcher she poured the slightly brownish liquid and then replaced it in the refrigerator.

"Krystal!"

"Coming dear!"

"Krystal there's something you need to see!"

Krystal quirked an eyebrow, extending her telepathy a bit she realized that something was worrying Fox a great deal. Odd, what could there be to worry about on a beautiful summers day like this? Especially after what they had just done. Curiosity piqued she grabbed the two glasses and made her way back to the living room. "What is it dear?"

Fox pointed to the TV and turned up the sound.

"...Cornerian Outpost 1, our military base in the Antares system was attacked last night. Initial reports indicate heavy damage and severe casualties. The Cornerian Defense Force has thus far refused to reveal any specific information other than that it was indeed an attack and..."  
"Oh gods." Krystal whispered. The sound of the TV fading from her perception to be replaced by a sudden anxiety, "Fox, you know who attacked them as well as I do."

Fox nodded, "The Amanoi."

"Oh gods, oh gods. Fox, this is the beginning, we're going to be at war in a matter of days and..." Krystal was suddenly feeling a bit panicky. It had been five years, five years since the mission to Aurelius, the destruction of the Heart of Cerinia, meeting Marcellus. In all that time she had had such a blissful life, pregnant with Marcus, marrying Fox, a honeymoon on Sauria, a beautiful house in the country, the son she had always wanted and...Well now it was all over, the Amanoi, her people's most dreaded enemy were invading, this wonderful life without a care in the world was over.

Fox pulled her closer, "It's all right, I promise it'll be all right."

Krystal just let her head sink into his shoulder, she just need a moment for things to make sense. "Fox."

"What is it dear?"

Krystal looked up at him and said, "You know I can't just sit by and let them invade, I can't sit this one out. I know we disbanded the team and all but...But I can't sit here while this happens. Especially since my peoples future is at stake."  
"All right then," Said Fox, "Right now though let's just focus on what we were doing, relaxing and waiting for Marcus to get home. And don't worry, I have a feeling Whitefur will be calling on us soon, if not today than tomorrow."

"Fine." She settled into the crook of his arm and wrapped her tail around his, "I'll put it out of my mind for now. I promise."

Fox shifted his arms so they wrapped around her waist, "Good vixen." She gave him a look, "Sorry. Wasn't there a sappy romance movie you wanted to watch?" Krystal nodded, "Perfect, nothing like a sappy romance movie at a time like this."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in something of a blur. Marcus returned home from his visit with Katt and Falco's adopted son Aaron and this time managed not to break anything in his charge to hug both his parents. Dinner had followed, then an episode of the Sci-fi action show that all three of them had most recently become addicted to. After that Krystal and Fox had tag teamed getting Marcus, who as usual got a final burst of energy right before bed, to go to sleep. Then the ritual of teeth cleaning and hair brushing, half an hour spent reading a smutty romance novel from Katt, a kiss goodnight, and then lights out and sleep.

Except Krystal couldn't sleep. She lay in bed, a finger absently twirling her hair as she thought about what they had seen on the news. When Katt and Falco had dropped Marcus off no one had mentioned it, but she had sensed they knew, it seemed none of the former mercenaries wanted to talk about it, Krystal understood why. None of them wanted to give up the peaceful life they had built and go back to fighting, but they also couldn't bear the idea of sitting by and letting other people die for them.

Beside her Fox was asleep, he was dreaming about something judging by the little chirping noises he was making. Smiling faintly she brushed a hand lightly against the fur of his arm. His ears twitched and his eyes fluttered open. "Krystal?"

Krystal's ears folded back for a moment, "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right." He answered, "Can't sleep?" Krystal shook her head, "You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes, aren't you?" She asked.

Fox shifted onto his side and took one of her hands in his, "Beyond belief."

"Then how..."

Fox smiled faintly, "I learned a long time ago that nothing is worth losing sleep over."

"Nothing?" Krystal asked, her other hand wrapping around his.

Fox shook his head, "Nothing."

"Well then," Krystal looked into his eyes, "Will you let me share your sleep tonight?"  
Smiling Fox answered, "Sure, this mental bond comes in handy doesn't it?"

"It does." Krystal said as she worked briefly to merge their consciousnesses. As she and Fox melded their separate beings she felt his calm and tiredness sweep over her, and she saw what he had been dreaming about. "A meadow picnic?"

Fox suppressed a yawn before saying, "I know, I have girly dreams. Don't tell anyone."

Krystal yawned herself and smiled, "Not if you'll share the meadow."

"Sure..." Before he could finish however his eyes shut and he fell into the comforting embrace of sleep. Krystal soon followed, the ghost of the flower scent making her nose twitch as she joined her mate in the meadow.

* * *

"Momma!"

Krystal's eyes shot open as the weight of a five year old blue and orange furred fox kit impacted on the bed. "Marcus!"

Wagging his still growing tail her son proceeded to crawl between her and Fox. "Morning." He said.

Smiling Krystal glanced at Fox who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, giving her son a kiss on the cheek she said, "Good morning Marcus. What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock, you guys slept late."  
Fox groaned, "I wish my life didn't make me agree with him. I suppose you're hungry?"

Marcus proceeded to make puppy eyes at his father as he cried out "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!"

Krystal smiled, "I think someone wants the world famous McCloud pancakes."

"I got that." Fox said, ruffling the fur between Marcus's ears, "Go down stairs and wait like a good fox and I'll be right down to make them."  
"Ok!"

With that Marcus proceeded to bound out of the bed and out the door, there was a brief thundering as he careened down the stairs and Krystal and Fox both waited a moment for the likely crashing noise of something breaking. After a few moments of silence Krystal released the breath she had been holding, "He didn't break anything this time."

Kissing her Fox answered, "I still say he gets his lack of coordination from your side of the family."

Krystal fixed her husband with a _not this argument again_ look before replying, "And he must get his penchant for a messy room from yours."

Fox laughed, "Point taken, he's a little of both our bad habits. Come on, we better shower and get down there before he starts eating the counter tops."

Throwing off the bed covers Krystal stood up and stretched before removing her rather short night gown. "You first then."

Fox nodded and headed for the bathroom, pausing at the door he asked, "Sure you don't want to join me? Save some water."

Krystal thought about it for a moment, it was tempting but... "Not today love, besides Marcus might pick up on it."

Looking a bit disappointed Fox said, "All right." He didn't move however, instead he fixed her with his begging expression.

Krystal grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him, though a smile was on her lips, "Don't you even give me puppy eyes, I might not be able to resist." Fox continued to give his begging eyes, even going so far as to perk his ears. Laughing Krystal threw another pillow at him, "You bastard! Be a good boy and shower alone for once."

Fox gave up, "Fine, but I'll get you today."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Krystal replied.

* * *

As Krystal padded down the stairs after her own shower her nose twitched at the smell of freshly made pancakes. She smiled, then her ears twitched as she picked up Fox's voice drifting in from the kitchen, "Yes sir. Understood. What about Marcus? Are you sure? All right fine. Yes we'll both be there. See you then."

Walking into the kitchen she saw Marcus on one of the stools at the end of the kitchen island and Fox just hanging up the phone, "Fox?"

Looking at her he sighed, "That was Whitefur on the phone, he wants to meet with us. He says Fara can take Marcus."

Marcus looked up from his pancakes, his muzzle was drizzled in syrup and his tongue flicked out to clean it before he asked, "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Krystal and Fox looked at each other for a moment before Fox said, "It's nothing Marcus, we'll talk about it later."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer Marcus went back to messily devouring his stack of far too syrupy pancakes. "Who has the next batch?" Krystal asked.

Fox smiled, "Ladies first."

Taking the stool next to Marcus Krystal looked at her son, "You are going to be bouncing off the walls from all that syrup."

Marcus looked at her and said between bites, "But it's yummy."

Krystal couldn't help a smile from coming to her lips, "Yes, it is indeed very yummy."

Fox came over and set down a plate of pancakes, already drizzled with the exact amount of butter and syrup she liked. Kissing her hair he whispered softly in her ear, "I can think of something else you think is yummy."

Krystal eyes widened and she swatted her husband, grinning she said, "Get away you pest."  
Fox laughed and went back to prepare his own breakfast. When he was finished the three of them ate quietly, though both Krystal and Fox kept looking at Marcus. Each time the kit noticed them he would smile and wag his tail. Krystal began to wonder what it would be like to wake up in the morning and not have Marcus there. She wondered how Marcus would deal with waking up every morning without his parents, and then going to bed again every night without them. Would he be able to comprehend that when they left, because Krystal knew that they were leaving, that they were going because they wanted to protect him? Would he understand that they had to go, or would he simply wish that they were home to cuddle and tuck him in at night?

Then the worst of all those thoughts came to Krystal's mind, what if they didn't come back? What if she or Fox, or gods forbid both of them were to die in the war that was coming? What would Marcus do then? As thoughts of Marcus living as an orphan began to swell in her mind she saw Fox looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. "Krystal..."

She shook herself, "I'm all right." Her voice however was feeling a bit unsteady. Picking up her plate she set it in the sink with a clatter and then said, "What time do we have to meet Whitefur?"

Fox looked at the clock, "Soon, in fact we should be leaving right now actually."  
Nodding Krystal said to Marcus, "Go dress in something other than your PJs and then meet us down here on the double."  
Marcus seemed to be picking up on the gravity of whatever the situation was and promptly hopped down from his stool and zipped up the stairs to his bedroom. Fox walked over and placed his own plate in the sink, looking at her he asked, "You going to be all right?"

Krystal smiled a little wanly and answered, "Well enough I suppose. Besides, if I decide to just sit on my hands then I won't be protecting Marcus any better than if I leave him with Fara. I'm assuming Whitefur meant they could take him if we deploy."

"Yeah," Fox said, "They're actually going to go out to the estate since it's possible poor Fara will be taking Aaron as well."

"Falco and Katt are getting a call?"

"Right before us actually." Fox answered.

"What about Slippy?" Krystal asked.

Fox shrugged, "No idea, but I'm pretty sure they'll want him to stay with R&D, they're still working on how to penetrate the Aurelian cloaking shield."

Krystal was also about to ask if Whitefur had mentioned anything about Fiora and Decius but thought better of it at the sound of thundering footfalls on the staircase. A moment later Marcus ran back into the kitchen dressed in pants and a shirt. Smiling he asked, "Do I get to go see James and auntie Fara?"

"Yep," Said Fox, "Let's get going, and I want you to make sure to behave yourself, you...well you might be there awhile."  
Krystal pursed her lips at that, there was no way she was going to war without a proper goodbye to Marcus. "Let's go, it'll take us a couple hours to get into the city after we stop at Fara's house."  
Fox nodded and the three of them headed out to the car in the driveway. As Krystal belted herself into the passenger side seat she pondered just how soon she would be back in the cockpit of an Arwing, dodging laser fire, fighting for her life. It was odd, she didn't want to go and yet at the same time there was a part of her that was very, very excited about the prospect of getting back into the fray. She glanced at Fox who gave her a knowing smile, she could feel his emotions through the link, he felt the same way. For better or for worse neither of them had any intention of backing out of this one last fight.


End file.
